Call of Duty 3
Xbox PS2 Wii PS3 |genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, Xbox Live, PlayStation Network |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Xbox |media = DVD-DL, Blu-ray Disc, Wii Optical Disc }} Call of Duty 3 is a first-person shooter that takes place during World War II. Call of Duty 3 was released on November 7, 2006 for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360, and Wii. It was developed by Activision and Treyarch. Call of Duty 3 is the third installment in the Call of Duty series. Story Mode Call of Duty 3 takes place during the Normandy Breakout to capture the Falaise Gap, but with one campaign that switches out between the Americans, British and replacing the Russians, the Canadians and the Polish. As the British you start as Sgt. Doyle of the British Special Air Service who is a returning character from Call of Duty: United Offensive, who drops in a night raid in France and fights his way with the French Resistance and usually driving a jeep. In the Canadian campaign you start as Pte. Cole who is led by a World War I veteran, Lt. Robichauld making many assaults on the diverse German controlled lands. As the Polish you play as Cpl. Bohater Woychek from the Polish 1st Armoured Division who is a tank commander, sweeping through France fighting in tanks and sometimes in infantry. There are new story mode options in Call of Duty 3 such as a fight where you fight a German soldier in close combat pushing on a gun. On the time bombs instead of just sticking on the bomb you actually take time to fuse it. There are also parts of the game where you have to row a boat across a river with a paddle and tear down a door with a crowbar. Chapters * Chapter One: Saint Lo * Chapter Two: The Island * Chapter Three: Night Drop * Chapter Four: Mayenne Bridge * Chapter Five: Falaise Road * Chapter Six: Fuel Plant * Chapter Seven: The Black Baron * Chapter Eight: The Forest * Chapter Nine: Laison River * Chapter Ten: The Crossroads * Chapter Eleven: Hostage * Chapter Twelve: The Corridor of Death * Chapter Thirteen: The Mace * Chapter Fourteen: Chambois * Credits Multiplayer The Call of Duty 3 multiplayer allows 24 players which is three times larger than the Xbox 360 Call of Duty 2 multiplayer, but three times less than the PC version. All team game modes feature the soldiers of the Allied nations, the Americans, Canadians, British Special Air Service, but with the Polish forces removed versus Nazi Germany. .]] The game options are Battle, Team Battle, War, Capture-the-Flag, Single Capture-the-Flag and Headquarters. Multiplayer in Call of duty 3 is absent on the Wii version. A new option in Call of Duty 3 multiplayer is that instead of choosing a weapon you are put in special classes. Players select a class of soldier and a team, the chosen class defining both the player's weaponry and the unique abilities that they will hold over the other classes. There are seven classes of soldiers to choose from, with different weapons (although of similar specifications) depending on which side the player fights. Every class has a sprinting action used instead of the normal binoculars used when the usual binocular button (during single player mode) is pressed. Classes include riflemen, light and heavy assault, medic, scout, support and anti-armor. Players select a class when entering a match, but can change classes after they have been killed. Each class has a primary weapon, a pistol, and a unique ability, such as reviving team mates as a medic, calling in artillery as a scout, laying mines as light or heavy assault, giving ammunition as anti-armor or support, or firing rifle grenades as a rifleman. Players cannot change classes until they have died, but they can pick up dropped weapons to replace their starting pistol. Players cannot change their primary weapon that goes with their chosen class. During multiplayer many new players often choose the allies mostly because the weapons are quite easy to use. Though more veteran players often prefer the Axis. This is because the Axis weapons are generally more powerful but have a steeper learning curve. Achievements (Xbox 360) Single Player Achievements *Basic Training(5G) - Complete the basic training in the beginning of Saint Lo. *American Infantryman(20G) - Complete two missions as an American soldier. *British Commando(20G) - Complete two missions as a British soldier. *Canadian Highlander(10G) - Complete two missions as a Canadian soldier. *Polish Tanker(15G) - Complete two missions as a Polish soldier. *Won The War(80G) - Complete the single player campaign on any difficulty setting. *Hot Potato(25G) - Pick up and return 5 live grenades. *Rifleman(15G) - Complete a mission by firing only bolt action rifles. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Assault Trooper(15G) - Complete a mission by firing only assault rifles. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Battlefield Scavenger(15G) - Complete a mission by firing only German weapons. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Still Ticking(30G) - Complete a mission without dying or using checkpoints. *Allergic To Bullets(25G) - Avoid getting hit more than 30 times during a mission. *Conservationist(20G) - Complete a mission using less than 300 rounds of ammunition. *Close Quarter Combatant(100G) - Complete a mission without firing a round. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Grizzled Veteran(150G)- Complete the Single Player Campaign on Veteran difficulty. Multiplayer Achievements *Supply Officer(15G) - Supply ammunition to at least 20 friendly soldiers in a single ranked match. *Doc(30G) - Revive 10 of your teammates in a ranked match without getting a teamkill. *A War Hero(30G) - Capture the final objective in a ranked match of war. *Victory Medal(30G) - Be the player with the highest score and on the winning team in a ranked match. *Lieutenant(20G) - Receive 200 total points in ranked matches. *Captain(40G) - Receive 2000 total points in ranked matches. *Major(60G) - Receive 8000 total points in ranked matches. *Colonel(80G) - Receive 20000 total points in ranked matches. *General(120G) - Receive 40000 total points in ranked matches. Secret Achievements *Purple Heart(5G) - For perseverance despite grevious injuries. *Big Air(25G) - EXTREME! Found a big jump and caught some air! Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game in the main series that wasn't released on home computer platforms. *Bohater actually means, "a hero" in Polish. *You never really use a pistol in the campaign. *In some levels, (especially trench warfare) occasionally you'll see a crate with a Nazi eagle emblem on it. If you melee it, it will open and you'll either find ammo, grenades, or smoke grenades (just like in the first level, when you melee the crate to grab the Thompson). *Many of the scripted close fighting scenes and bomb fusing scenes make heavy use of the sixaxis function in Playstation 3 controllers. *This is the only Call of Duty game set entirely in France. *This is the second Call of Duty game without a Russian campaign: the first was Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. *Throughout campaign and multiplayer if you look at your weapon you should notice that it is extremely shiny like its made of some kind of glowing metal. *On the case of the game the fighting appears to be going on in the first mission Saint Lo because you can see the church in the distance with the blown up bell tower. This could disprove the theory that the man closest to the the camera is Nichols because at the time its blown up your all the way over near the church and you never really head off to the right where they appear to be fighting since as soon as you get past the church you go to the left passing two tanks fighting and crawling under obstacles. *The wood furniture on the Lee-Enfield changes from dark to light, depending on the direction you are facing (confirmed on PS3 version and Xbox). *The scene where McCullin points his gun at Guzzo is reminiscent of a scene in the famous war film Saving Private Ryan, where Horvath points a gun at Reiben's head for his intention to desert. Category:Games